


Kingdom Hearts OC Week 2018

by Wild_Sylleblossom



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Tron: Uprising
Genre: I really just have one chapter for Uprising but I might as well tag it., I wish Union Cross would update the story more often., It was fun actually., Multi, My Key Kid's in this., She does have a story but I'm still working things out., This was for last year obviously., This was my first time putting her out there.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Sylleblossom/pseuds/Wild_Sylleblossom
Summary: A small collection of my entries for KH OC Week that I did on Tumblr.





	1. Day 3--World Day: A Digital Frontier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grid.  
A unique world with unique inhabitants unlike anything Erica's ever seen. And it more than easily struck awe within her the moment she arrived.  
But despite her amazement, she picks up on a few things that seem very suspicious to her.  
And then she comes across a man in white.

Erica opened her eyes with a gasp.

Her world was a blur of black, gray, and blue, and she blinked profusely at how dark everything was. Once her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, however, she found herself surrounded by tall black buildings that seemed to go on forever. Every one of them was lined with blue neon lights, but the sky they scraped was dark and starless.

“What is this place?”

Suddenly a black machine of some sorts with orange lights flew overhead, and her eyes widened at its massive size.

“Woah . . .”

She took a step forward only for her foot to land in a puddle. And upon looking down, she could see her rippling reflection staring right back at her. She was clad entirely in black with blue lights on her, and a select few lights were lavender.

“Coooool . . . Wonder what else is here?”

She continued on down the sidewalk, passing by lampposts that lit the streets with neon blue and white lights. There were other people in the city dressed like her, and some of them sported the most unique hairstyles she’d ever seen. But there were people with orange lights scattered around the area, all of them in pairs and all of them walking like soldiers.

As she walked, she managed to catch snippets of conversations as she took in this strange world. Some of them were about light cycles, others were about something called the Games, and even more talked about someone named CLU entering the city.

Another one of those flying machines passed overhead, and she couldn’t help but gaze at it, its lights starkly contrasting the city’s.

_I wonder why it doesn’t match the city._

She felt herself bump into someone, and she looked up at a pair of broad-shouldered men in black and orange. Both of them wore oddly-shaped helmets, and they each held a staff.

“Watch where you’re going, Program,” he snapped in a deep pixelated voice.

“Uh sorry.” She let them pass her before she continued down the sidewalk. They looked more like robots than people. She wouldn’t be surprised if they actually were robots. “Wait.” She turned around to see other people instantly clear a path for the men before the pair turned a corner. “Program?” _Did he just call me a computer?_

Deciding not to dwell on it too much, she turned around to keep walking. A few bikes with neon lights rolled down the street, and her attention was instantly stolen once more. Some people gave her strange looks, but she was completely oblivious to them as she marveled at the unique vehicles.

More people in black and orange became prominent, making others veer away from them. Some even avoided eye contact, and this raised a yellow flag for Erica.

But the further she walked, the more the people thinned out. Not even those bikes passed through or those black and orange people.

_Maybe this might be where Heartless are spawning._

Suddenly she caught faint grunting followed by something clanging against what sounded like metal. Her head turned left, where a dark alleyway stretched out. The noises continued for a good while, but suddenly someone grunted as if in distress.

Instantly Erica broke into a run. Her right hand itched as she readied herself to summon her weapon, the sounds of battle swelling the closer she drew. _Just another day for a Keyblade wielder._

She turned a corner only to press herself against it moments later. The people in black and orange were surrounding a white clad man who was holding some sort of disc, their weapons held at the ready.

_Okay so it’s not the Heartless this time. But that doesn’t mean I can’t help._

The white clad man surveyed his situation with his disc in hand. It wasn’t his first time being surrounded, but with CLU in the city, things were beyond difficult now. But at least the uprising had begun somehow.

Unbeknownst to the hero, a Program from behind him tightened his grip on his staff, the weapon sparking with electricity. But before the Program could thrust it forward, the tip suddenly became coated in ice.

The Program uttered a noise of confusion, and instantly the white clad man whirled around to kick the staff wielder back. Running into the scene seconds later was Erica, who slid under two staff thrusts, flew to her feet, and readied her weapon beside the hero—some kind of sword with a star near the end.

The masked hero glanced over to her. She was young, younger than him, and she was throwing herself into danger to help him.

Yet she held no fear in her eyes.

Without a word, the two braced themselves and fought off the enemies. Reflexively Erica casted Blizzara, freezing a Program instantly before deflecting an incoming disc. The helmeted hero made sure to stay close to her, but the opposing Programs weren’t having any of it.

It didn’t take long for the duo to notice that they were being forced apart, but that didn’t stop them. The hero ducked under a disc thrust before ramming his elbow into the Program’s neck and focusing on the next guy. With any chance he got, he would steal a glimpse or two at Erica. Fighting seemed to be in her programming, and she was utilizing things like electricity and ice in a way he had never seen before. But there was always the risk of getting derezzed, no matter what you could do.

Erica crossed weapons with a black disc, and she bared her teeth as she struggled to push back. A throbbing pain suddenly flared up as a staff slammed itself into her side, and the impact was enough to send her to the ground. The Program pulled his disc back to deal the final blow, but a white disc was quick to knock the black one away. Moments later a white blur zipped by and kicked the Program back, and Erica was able to kick the shin of her other attacker.

She rolled out of the way of another attack before spotting someone coming in from behind the masked hero again. Pointing her Keyblade at the hero, she casted Reflect. It took him a few seconds to register the defensive tactic and to identify it as such. But once the barrier vanished he took out the Program behind him in a heartbeat.

Soon the large group was cut down and rendered unconscious, and the duo finished the fight back to back.

“Nice work,” the hero said. “And thanks for the help.”

“You’re welcome.” Erica dismissed her Keyblade, which had also changed to black and neon blue to match the world. “Why were they attacking you?”

Under his helmet visor, his expression became one of mild surprise. “You don’t know?”

“Not really.”

He looked down the way she had come before looking to the fallen Programs. “They’re soldiers of CLU’s army who see me as a threat to Argon.”

“Are you a threat?”

“No. I’m protecting the city from them.”

“Oh.” _So they_ are _bad._ “So um, kinda off topic but, have you seen any Heartless around?”

“Heartless?”

“They’re these dark creatures that steal people’s hearts. Some of them have this heart symbol on them, but they all have yellow eyes.”

_Sounds like some kind of virus._ “I haven’t seen anything like that, but I’ll be sure to keep an eye out for them.”

Erica nodded.

“You should get somewhere safe. No doubt reinforcements will be coming.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” He only ran for a couple of steps when—

“Wait!”

He stopped.

“What’s your name?”

He kept quiet for a bit, studying her. “. . . Tron.”

“I’m Erica. Nice to meet you.”

“Tron” continued to study her for a few moments. “Stay out of trouble, all right?”

“I’ll try.”

Wordlessly, he took off before disappearing behind a corner seconds later.

Erica watched that corner for a bit even after he was long gone. “Tron, huh?” She looked down at the fallen soldiers. “I think this world needs my help, Heartless or not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious about her light suit, I'll put a link below to my Tumblr post of this.  
https://ends-of-the-wayward-storm.tumblr.com/post/176595008922/kh-oc-weekday-3-world-day-a-digital-frontier
> 
> I've done a Part 2 for this year's KH OC Week that will be posted on here either after the week's done or earlier. And there'll be more parts in the future. I might even just put them together in one group.


	2. Day 7--Happily Ever After: Through Wind and Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A get-together is in order and Sora has put himself in charge of making it happen. And of course everyone is all for it, especially after what had happened.  
But when everyone arrives at the place Sora suggested, Erica notices someone is missing--someone she's hardly been able to catch up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time I had written this KH III wasn't out yet. Also I had never written for most of these characters before.

"I'm gonna be late I'm gonna be late!"

Erica zipped down the street on her skateboard with only her destination in mind. Well, that and the events of their final battle with Xehanort.

Defeating Xehanort and his twelve selves took everything everyone had, and she had almost lost a few of her friends in the process. It scared her seeing Roxas so hurt, so battered, so weak. She had refused to leave him no matter what, and Axel—no, Lea—wouldn't, either. But Lea was the one who told her to get Roxas to safety despite his overwhelming worry. Erica didn't want to let him fight alone, but the redhead had assured her that he could take care of himself and that Roxas came first.

In the end, however, everyone drove the darkness out, and Xehanort was defeated. Peace was restored to the worlds, and everyone was able to return home with long-lost friends. Although they had physically recovered since then, she knew that everyone had scars that no one could see that would take longer to heal.

"Erica!"

She looked up to see Roxas and Xion by a store with the latter waving to her. "Am I late?"

Xion hummed a small laugh. "You're actually on time."

"I thought you'd be late," Roxas teased.

"Hey!" Erica pouted, picking up her skateboard. Xion stifled a laugh as Roxas smiled teasingly, but his smile faded as he stole a glance over Erica's shoulder.

"Did you run into Axel?"

"Not really. And uh, if I did, I was probably going too fast to notice him."

"You did tell them, didn't you?" Xion asked.

"Of course I did," Roxas assured.

"I'm sure they won't be long," Erica said.

The trio waited in content silence as the town's activity strolled along. A girl in a greenish dress and short hair skipped by and waved to Erica, who in turn waved back before the younger girl went along.

"Have you talked to Ven lately?" Xion asked.

"Not really," Erica replied. "Most of the time when I come by his home world he's not there."

"Not there?" Roxas repeated.

"Terra says Ven keeps leaving to work on something. And when I do see Ven, he leaves before I get the chance to talk to him."

Roxas stayed quiet in thought. "I wonder what he's working on."

"Glad you three stuck around for us," a familiar voice teased.

All three of them glanced over to the last two people of their group. "Axel!"

"And Naminé, too!" Xion said.

"It's nice to see you all," Naminé greeted.

"Hope we didn't keep you waiting long," Lea said.

"You didn't," Xion replied with a kind smile.

Erica walked to the store they were by, and the shopkeeper instantly recognized her.

"Hello there, Erica," she greeted.

"Hello."

"One for each of you?"

"Uh huh!"

The woman smiled warmly before going to the back of the store. A few moments later, she came back with five individually wrapped ice cream bars. Roxas was about to pay for them when Erica lightly placed her hand on his wrist.

"I got it."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Mmhmm. Don't worry." Erica handed the shopkeeper the munny, and the woman gave her the ice cream.

"Have a good day!" the shopkeeper said.

"You too." After Lea took Erica’s skateboard for her, the young wielder passed the ice cream out to her friends.

"Thank you," Naminé said, to which Erica smiled at.

Together the group walked to their spot at the top of the clock tower, having small talk along the way. The former Organization members had thought their days of eating ice cream and laughing again were over. But now they could go back to how things were. They could see each other whenever they wanted, and better yet, they had their other friends with them.

"Isa's doing a lot better," Lea mentioned. "But he's still as cranky as before."

"I still can't believe he's even on our side," Roxas said.

"People can change, y'know?"

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

From her spot next to Xion, Erica swung her feet as she studied the never-changing sunset. "I can't believe it's been a month already."

"Time flies, doesn't it?" Lea commented.

"It really does," Roxas agreed.

"But . . . it's good to know that we can be together again," Naminé added from between Lea and Roxas.

"Yeah."

"Speaking of being together, Sora wants us to come by for a while," Lea said. "Said something about a get-together."

"Really?" Erica asked.

"Did he say where?" Roxas inquired.

"He wants us to come to his home world," Naminé replied.

"Then let's go!" Xion chirped with a smile.

"You guys go on ahead," Lea said. "I gotta check up on Isa."

"We can wait for you," Erica suggested.

"Don't worry about me. Besides, I can still get around."

"Are you sure?" Roxas asked, unconvinced.

"Positive."

Erica loosely crossed her arms. "When we get back I'm teaching you how to open Corridors of Light."

Lea chuckled. "I knew you were gonna say that."

Once they finished their ice cream, Lea watched Erica open a corridor with her Keyblade, and she let the others pass through first. Her arm slowly lowered as she just stared at the corridor, the calm ripples of light mesmerizing. But it was really a thought that was occupying her attention.

"Everything all right?"

Erica continued to stare at the corridor for a few moments.

"Erica?" Roxas called.

She dug into one of her pouches and took out a round bottle of liquid containing two green stars and a yellow crescent, the glowing shapes translucent. She studied its contents for a bit before holding it out to Lea. "Can you give this to Isa?"

Lea carefully took the bottle and looked her in the eye.

"I always have it just in case, but I think he needs it more than I do."

A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "I'll make sure he gets it."

Satisfied, she smiled at him before entering the corridor. The sound of waves lapping against the shore reached her ears within moments, and waiting for her on a beach were her three friends.

"Is everything okay?" Xion asked.

"Yeah. Just wanted to say something to Lea real quick," Erica explained.

A bright blue sky with white fluffy clouds stretched above them. On an elevated part of the island stood a low-hanging paopu tree overlooking the ocean. The sun bathed them in a comfortable warmth, and Erica was reminded of another beach in a town she used to know.

"Um . . ." Xion looked around. "I think we were supposed to end up over there." She glanced to the island across from the one they stood on.

"Oh. Oops," Erica said sheepishly. She formed another corridor for them to go through, and they appeared on the shore of the other island moments later. This time, there was a larger dock, houses, and lampposts.

"There we go," she said. "Now we just need to find Sora."

The group entered the quaint little town by following a sand and dirt road, the sounds of the waves slowly but gradually fading out as they went.

_Those Keyblade wielders I went to the beach with would like it here . . ._

Xion looked around at the town. "We have no idea where we're going, do we?"

"Well, uh . . . probably not," Erica admitted. "But we'll find Sora eventually. In the meantime we'll get to see the island, right?"

"That doesn't sound very convincing," Roxas said doubtfully.

Together with little to no knowledge of the town, they continued through the area while taking in the sights. Island flowers practically occupied every house, lightly filling the air with a sweet smell. Some of the citizens were doing yard work, and others were just simply talking amongst themselves with not a care in the world.

"It's so quiet here," Roxas commented.

"Kinda like Twilight Town," Erica added.

"Maybe we'll see Ventus here," Naminé said.

"I hope so. I kinda miss him."

The sun had started to lower as they continued their search, asking around for where Sora could be as they neared what looked to be a decently sized marketplace. Most of the people they spoke to (who were very nice and hardly rude) had said they caught glimpses of him running around from here to there earlier, but that was about it.

Finally, after asking several other people and having no luck, the group decided to settle by a fountain in the heart of the buzzing marketplace. The scent of freshly baked bread filled the air, and seagulls coasted by overhead in hopes of snatching a bite of food. People went about their business in a lively manner, some passing by shopkeepers offering some of their goods while others stopped to have a look.

"Well this didn't go well," Erica pouted, leaning forward with her chin in her hand.

"He might still come by here," Naminé pointed out. "He has been running around everywhere."

"Maybe," Roxas said dejectedly. "Who knows?" He looked down at his sneakers. "He could've at least told us where to meet him."

Naminé couldn't help a small smile from forming. "He was too excited to get his message through clearly when Lea and I spoke to him."

"Yeah, that's Sora."

"Naminé?" a female voice called.

The group looked over to another familiar redhead with a basket of what looked to be supplies. Accompanying her was another girl with green eyes.

"Kairi!" Erica exclaimed. She and the others stood up to meet the new duo in the middle, and Erica couldn't keep herself from hugging the redhead.

Kairi laughed as she returned the favor. "It's good to see you!"

"You too," Roxas said with a soft smile.

"So they're those other friends you mentioned," the green-eyes girl guessed.

"Mmhmm. Selphie, this is Roxas, Xion, Naminé, and Erica," Kairi said.

"Hello!"

Erica held her hand out. "It's nice to meet you!"

Selphie shook the girl's hand with a smile.

"What are the supplies for?" Xion wondered.

"Sora's family is throwing a party today, and we're helping him out."

"Mind if we help, too?" Erica asked.

"Not at all!" Selphie replied.

"What do you need us to do?" Naminé inquired.

"Roxas, Naminé, do you mind going with Selphie to get some decorations?" Kairi asked.

Both blondes shook their heads.

"Follow me!" Selphie said. "I've got some great ideas for the streamers!"

While Roxas and Naminé went off with her, Xion and Erica followed Kairi down a road.

"Is Riku helping, too?" Xion asked.

"Mmhmm," Kairi answered. "He's helping Sora set up the tables and chairs. We'll be taking these supplies back to them."

The basket contained a few packs of paper plates as well as some boxes of plastic utensils.

"It'll be a lot of fun, and I think you'll really like it."

The sky had just begun to shed its bright blue skin in exchange for warmer colors, and the party below it was in full swing. Colorful streamers dotted with island flowers hung everywhere you looked, and tiki torches were scattered around the area. Music gently filled the air, and people laughed and talked with each other as they enjoyed themselves.

As Sora had hoped, the friends he had come to love and fight beside were there. Aqua was holding a conversation with Xion; Naminé was laughing with Selphie; Terra and Roxas were bonding with Kairi; Tidus and Wakka were messing around; and Riku was having a conversation with the recently arrived Lea and Isa.

"Anything from Donald and Goofy?" Erica asked.

"Goofy said they might be a little late," Sora replied. "I think the King—I mean Mickey might be coming, too."

"And Minnie?"

"I don't see why not."

Erica's blue eyes drifted behind Sora in hopes of seeing another one of the missing guests come through the open door. Curious, he looked behind him and then back at her. She smiled to keep him from reading her, but he knew her well enough to see through the gesture.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Ven will come around."

Her smile this time was genuine. "I guess you're right. Thanks Sora."

From the table he was at, Terra glanced to the same wooden door. Ven did say he was coming, but he also did say he had to take care of something first. Again. Ven had given him and Aqua the gist of what he had been doing, but they were still concerned with him going off by himself. And for long periods of time. And coming home late.

"Terra?"

"Hmm?" He glanced to Kairi looking at him with concern as well as Roxas.

"You okay?" Kairi asked.

"I’m all right. I'm just . . ." Terra glanced down at his half empty glass of punch for a few moments before looking up. "You haven't seen Ven around, have you?"

"I haven't seen him since I came here with Naminé, Xion, and Erica," Roxas replied. "Maybe he's running late?"

"He did say he might be late. But . . ."

Kairi frowned in thought.

"Hey! Anything from Ven?" Lea asked as he came up to them.

"No. Not a thing," Terra replied.

Lea looked to the sky with his hands on his hips. "Sheesh. Talk about fashionably late. The party'll be over before he gets here."

"He'll come around," Kairi assured. "I know he wouldn't want to miss out on seeing everyone."

"Sorry I'm late!" a young voice called.

Almost everyone in the yard looked in the direction of the outburst, making the boy at the door shrink a little.

"Ven!" the group of friends exclaimed, and the rest of the guests resumed their conversations.

Remarkably Erica beat everyone to him, and she wrapped him in a hug that nearly knocked him over.

"Woah!" Ven yelped before letting out a sheepish laugh and returning the favor. "Was I really that late?"

"I almost thought you weren't coming," Erica said before letting go.

"You came!" Aqua beamed with a smile.

"Glad you could make it," Riku said.

"What took you so long?" Lea teased.

"I kinda had to wrap something up first," Ven explained, scratching his cheek. "Oh! Erica, I want to introduce you to some friends of mine."

"Uh sure!" Erica said. "Where are they?"

"They're in the front yard waiting for me." Ven glanced to the others. "We'll be right back."

"Hey make sure you introduce them to us later, okay?" Lea said.

"Heh heh. Don't worry, I will." Ven took Erica by the hand and began to lead her to the front yard.

"Soooo how long have you known them?" she asked.

"I've known them for a while, and I actually met them before Terra and Aqua."

"Really? Wow."

The duo turned a corner to face the front yard of Sora's house, where a boy and a girl waited patiently.

Two people Erica thought she would never see again.

"Hey Ven," the boy said, "who'd you want us to—"

A pair of aqua green eyes and a pair of brown eyes met Erica's blue eyes, and she stopped in her place. Her hand slipped out of Ven's, making him turn around. Both she and the duo before her were stunned, and she dared to take a cautious step forward.

"Ephemer?" Erica asked. "And . . . Skuld's here, too?"

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Skuld said with a sad smile.

"A long while," Ephemer agreed.

Her heart began to swell, and Erica bolted for the duo to embrace them. "I . . . I can't believe it's you . . ."

Ephemer's light-hearted chuckle reached her ears. "It's good to see you, too."

Erica buried her head in their shoulders, and tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. "You're really here . . ."

Ephemer and Skuld tightened their hold, the trio basking in each other's presence as they savored the moment.

"I . . . I looked everywhere for you, and I thought . . . I thought I'd never find you."

"Well, now you won't have to look for us anymore," Ephemer gently pointed out. "We're here to stay.”

After a few more precious moments, Erica sucked in a short breath as she finally let go, her eyes shining. "Ven, how did you find them?"

"After everything was over, Terra, Aqua, and I found them just waking up," Ven explained. "I couldn't believe it when we did." _And to think I had forgotten them all this time . . ._

"I can't believe how much he's changed," Skuld commented. "And looks like you changed, too."

Erica laughed a bit. "So . . . where have you been this whole time?"

"We're staying with Ven and his friends while we rebuild Daybreak Town," Ephemer answered.

"Daybreak Town? But . . . I thought it couldn't be fixed."

"Anything's possible if you put your mind to it," Skuld stated proudly.

Suddenly it hit Erica. "That's what you've been doing all this time!"

Ven laughed a bit. "You guessed it."

"And just the three of you are fixing it?"

"Uh actually, it turns out the Dandelions came with us, too," Ephemer admitted.

Erica's eyes lit up. "Really? That's amazing! Wait."

"What?" Skuld asked, catching Erica's sudden seriousness as she turned to Ven.

"How come you didn't ask us for help? You know I would've loved to help. Everyone would."

"Ah well, I just . . . After everything that's happened, I wanted to let everyone rest," Ven explained. "We've all been through so much. I didn't wanna bother anyone . . ."

A sad smile came across Erica’s face. "Ven . . ."

"We could always use an extra pair of hands," Ephemer suggested. "After all, it's your home, too."

"I'd love to. I know my Chirithy misses Daybreak Town as much as I do. And . . . it'll be nice to see everyone again."

A chorus of laughter burst out from the party, and the group looked at the side door.

"How 'bout you introduce us to everyone?" Skuld asked.

"Oh yeah!" Ven said with a smile. "This way!"

But right as the Keyblade wielders were about to move . . .

"Hey, it's Ven!" a southern-like voice cheered.

"And Erica, too!" a nearly undecipherable voice called.

Everyone looked to a group of five animals coming toward them, the tallest one waving to them, and both Ephemer and Skuld shared a curious look.

"Hey guys! Oh, and Your Majesties," Erica greeted, to which the Queen smiled at.

"Nice to see ya again!" the King said.

"King Mickey!" Ven beamed.

"So these are some of your friends, right, Donald?" the other duck asked. Both she and the Queen were dressed to keep the world order as much as possible.

"Daisy, this is Ventus," Donald said. “And you remember Erica, don’t you?”

“Of course! And it’s nice to meet you, Ventus.”

"You can call me Ven, if you'd like, ma’am."

“Oh aren’t you polite!”

At that Ven scratched his cheek with a shy smile.

"Don't think I've met you before," Mickey said to Ephemer and Skuld. "I'm Mickey! And this is Donald, Goofy, Daisy, and Minnie."

"My name's Ephemer, and this is Skuld."

"Hey," Skuld greeted with a smile.

Barking brought their attention to a yellow dog squeezing his way to the front, leading Erica to let out a giggle.

"Oh, and this is Pluto!" Mickey added, and Pluto licked his owner upon being properly introduced.

"He seems sweet," Skuld commented as she rubbed the dog's head.

"I hope we're not too late," Goofy worried.

"Just a little," Erica said. "But at least you're here, right?"

"Ahyuck! You bet!"

"Sora and the others'll be happy to see you guys," Ven said. "Let's go catch up with everyone."

As he lead the way to the party, Erica glanced between Mickey and Minnie. Both of them were rulers of their own world, specifically king and queen. So that brought up one question.

"Um, who's watching the castle?" she asked.

"Well after some convincing, Jiminy and Maxi said they'd take care o' things while we were gone," Goofy replied.

"Maxi?"

"Yup! He's my son." Both Ven and Erica gave each other surprised looks.

"You have a son?"

"He sure does," Donald replied.

"Oh he's such a good young man," Minnie complimented. "And a wonderful knight, too."

Once they reached the doorway, it didn't take long for Goofy to spot Sora getting his hair ruffled by Terra.

"Hey Sora! We're here!" Goofy announced.

Sora's attention darted to Goofy waving and Pluto barking, the latter’s tail wagging rapidly. Instantly Sora excused himself before quickly weaving around the other guests, saying “excuse me” and “sorry” quite a few times.

"You made it!" he gushed once he reached them. "And you brought the Queen and Daisy, too!"

"It's so lovely to see you again, Sora," Minnie replied.

"Ven!" Aqua called, waving to him.

He looked between an excited Sora and Mickey and company before glancing to his oldest friends. "I'm sure we'll catch up with him soon. C'mon, this way!"

As Ven ran ahead, Erica, Ephemer, and Skuld exchanged a smile.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ephemer grinned.

Excited, he took Skuld's hand who in turn took Erica's hand before they followed after Ven.

"Guess every day's a new adventure, huh?" Skuld asked.

Ahead, Erica could see that Ven had stopped by Aqua, who was accompanied by Riku, Kairi, and Xion. "Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had headcanoned that whatever happened during the final battle reverted the Keyblade Graveyard back to Daybreak Town but in a very very run-down state. Also I had headcanoned that Ephemer and company would’ve probably been pulled to the present time by some force from the big clash. Obviously none of this happened in KH III.  
Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this. It was really fun writing these!


	3. Day 1--Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this probably should've been the first chapter but these are really just fun facts about Erica.

•Her union is Vulpes.

• Her birthday is April 14.

• She’s usually very content and is a hugger.

• She almost always offers her hand to shake when meeting someone for the first time, so she’s pretty polite.

• She keeps her Keychains in her pouch as well as her Bracelet of Light. And probably her munny.

• Her favorite spot in Daybreak Town is next to the lighthouse in Waterfront Park, where she can spot the other lighthouse and look at the sky.

• She always puts other people first and she’ll defend her friends to no end. Persistently.

• Also I kinda imagine her coming across Ven a few times.

Here's the [Tumblr post](https://ends-of-the-wayward-storm.tumblr.com/post/176525362687/kh-oc-weekday-1-introductions-click-for-quality) that also has a picture that I edited of her.


End file.
